Logo Variations - 20th Century Fox Film Corporation
These are the dream logo variations for 20th Century Fox. Finnbinn 'Aliens (1986): The variant logo is from the TCF logo in Slanted Zero. Single Family Tree Lettuce (1989): The logo is shown on a sign. Top of the Line (1991): The result variant logo is from Aliens film. Baby's Day Out (1994): The camera is zoomed by the 1992 logo of the company and turn to the logo, and WHOOP! the 1994 logo is current of the HOME ENTERTAINMENT logo in the 20th, CENTURY and the FOX current. Miracle of 34th Street (1994): The 1994 logo is zoomed by me of the format film. Speed (1994): The open matte such the logo out zoomed. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995): The logo is zoomed for the format WideScreen audio with the 1994 fanfare. Independence Day (1996): The trailer version is from the UK plays. Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997): The logo is zoomed by the camera. Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997): The variant of the TCF logo in 1994 plays of falling down to Jordan Johnson's laughing and giggles to the 20th Century Fox fanfare logo it turns the variant music. The kids singer of this birthday episode Shadow, Part 2, it's boy taking lunch of this DiVx fanfare. The orchestra version is made by the film Anastasia and Bartok the Magnificent. Anastasia (1997): The variant is took the WideScreen Format audio. X-Men (2000): The variant format of the logo. Planet of the Apes (2001): The logo is zoomed on WideScreen format to the VHS and take the searchlights. Phone Booth (2002): The version fanfare in 1997, zoomed Open-Matte it was sticky. X-Men 2 (2003): The variant format is WideScreen by me. Cheaper by the Dozen (2003): The open matte zoomed into the camera structure in the 1994 logo. The Day After Tomorrow (2004): The logo zoomed and pans camera for the TCF 1994 logo with stormy. Kingdom of Heaven (2005): The background comes darker, the TCF logo in 1994 turn the WideScreen Format. Because of Winn-Dixie (2005): Seen the variants of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie and Cheaper by the Dozen is used. Walk the Line (2005): The black and white logo with 1997 fanfare comes to high pitched. X-Men: The Last Stand (2006): The format WideScreen comes falling down to the left and the searchlight pans down. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007): The 1997 fanfare pans down to blue. The Simpsons Movie (2007): The logo comes to the 20th Century Fox 1994 logo, I came to this WideScreen Format and cracked to 0'' into the format of the DVD is from ''The Simpsons Disc 1 and the Ralph Wiggum in the zero cracked. Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007): The logo it comes to black and white version of the TCF logo 1994 in of Rock-an-Roll in the camera pans down to the talent. Encuero S.O.S: Project of Volumes (2008): The variant comes Walk the Line in black and white version into the 1997 fanfare. Talento de Barrio (2008): The song of "Mas Problemas" by Kenny Costoya in Daddy Yankee's film. The 1997 fanfare of the 20th Century Fox logo in 1994 plays swinging for kids: Gabriel Montalvo, Madisson Wiggins, Zion Callejas, Jordan Johnson and Ileana Nevarez Sophia in the bubble sticks of the camera zoomed and pans down to the open matte. Panto Gigant (2008): The 1997 fanfare plays of the logo. The Camera Zoom (2009): The 1994 20th Century Fox logo and zoomed the open matte, and WHOOP! to the 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 2010 logo. The A-Team 2 (2010): The Celebrating 75 Years variant logo. Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010): The 2010 variant zooms. Predators (2010): The 1994 logo is used by Encuero S.O.S; Project of Volumes, The Simpsons Movie, X-Men: The Last Stand, Cheaper by the Dozen, Because of Winn-Dixie, Talento de Barrio, Bartok the Magnificent and Walk the Line is remaked. Prometheus (2012): The logo is zoomed by the camera pans down. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2012): Men, that's how to this format. Runner Runner (2013): The open matte is zooms to the format Full Screen. Epic (2013): The 1994 logo is zooms out. Encuero PuSh!: Clones of Fight (2014): The 2010 logo is an variant playing camera. Rio 2 (2014): The carnival fanfare is made by me. The Cuatro AD Records Vs. Talento de Barrio (2015): The logo zoomed out of the song "Mas Problemas" by Kenny Costoya in Daddy Yankee's film Talento de Barrio. The 1997 fanfare logo plays Schroeder's playing piano to the 20th Century Fox fanfare version of the film The Peanuts Movie is playing. Schroeder's recess of the phone. The Peanuts Movie (2015): The logo plays Schroeder's piano of the logo is zoomed to the 2009 logo. The Adventures of Robert Mitchell Movie (2015): 'The logo plays normally but Robert Mitchell, the main character of the show sings along to the second half of the Fox fanfare, It's the same as the variant of The Simpsons Movie but instead of the logo turns to black and white as the camera pans up to the moon, the logo just fades out at the end. Derickalexsander (brazil) '''Bluey, the movie (2016):'Like Ice Age, Some have a artwork of an 20th century fox structure 'Teaser Trailer: '''in teaser-trailer of "'Bluey, the movie", '''the 20th century fox logo have an problem, the '''FOX text Replaced "Bluey". Marry On! (2016, PR prints): '''The 1994 logo is used, but the byline replaced URL says, "www.foxmovies.com". At the UK prints and US prints, the 1994 logo is used, but the byline removed because it split in 2013 into a 21st Century Fox. At the Russian prints, the 1981 logo is used. At the Cuba prints, the 1935 is used, but the byline fades up at the ending fanfare, and the camera pans up at Opening Credit says, "TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX" "PRESENTS" At the teaser trailer, the logo is normal. At the DVD menu, the text is tinted red, but the text fades turns into the word "A WARNER BROS. PRODUCTION". '''Can You Escape (2016, UK prints): A hidden searchlight orange turns into a wooden texture. Only seen on teaser trailer and TV spots. Zach: The Movie (2016): '''The structure and searchlights is missing. '''The Adventures of Marchy (2016): '''Same as ''X-Men ''variant, the "2" already fades out. '''Extra-Legs (2016): '''The 2013 logo is messed up. At the 1st trailer, the 1994 is used. At the 2nd trailer, the logo is cartoon-ish. At the 3rd trailer, the logo is colorize-ish into a United Kingdom. At the final trailer, the logo is glitched out from a videogame. At the teaser trailer, the 1953 logo is used. At the 1st TV spots, the logo is tinted red again. At the 2nd (final) TV spots, the logo is destroyed. At the Australia/UK prints, the logo is skinning by water (ocean). At the Russian prints, the text is missing. At the Brazil prints, the logo is tinted light blue. Same as ''March (Spyglass Entertainment) ''variant. '''Number 8's Day Out (2004): The 1981 logo is used, but the "8" stomps "0" like Pixar Animation Studios. The Handsome and the Lock Keys at Open (2003): 'The 1994 logo plays normal. '''Right In! (2003): '''The 1994 logo is tinted golden-purple '''Object Madness: The Movie (2017): '''The current logo plays, but Cuppy walks the "0" inside, Cuppy sings. After Cuppy stops singing, walks out to the "0" and the News Corporation byline is gone, instead of the logo turns black and white and pans up to the moon, the logo fades out to the black. It's a same variant of ''The Simpsons Movie. 'The Tantrum Movie (2009): ' On the first trailer, a kid from Supernanny punches the chipmunk version seen on AATC 2. On the movie, a boy is destroying the 20th Century Fox logo. On a 2013 4:3 reprint, the 2013 logo without byline is open matte. '''Mercy's Meeting The Movie (2013): On Teaser Trailer, The 1994 Logo Is Used. On the TV Spots and trailers, Mercy is on the upper right corner. On TV Spots and trailers, The logo is a cartoon just like Mercy's Meeting. 20th_Century_Fox_(Mercy's_Meeting_The_Movie_Teaser_Trailer_2018).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_(Mercy's_Meeting_The_Movie_Trailer_2018).png 20th_Century_Fox_(Mercy's_Meeting_The_Movie_TV_Spot_2018).png Category:Logo Variations